The present disclosure relates to the efficient conversion of electrical power signals for delivery of power to one or more loads, for example, converting input voltage and/or current signals to output voltage and/or current signals. Most conventional power supplies use a transformer to convert an input voltage to an output voltage. For example, some conventional transformers include input coils inductively coupled to output coils using a permeable core. In operation, the input coil is energized with an alternating current; this time-varying current, through the input coil, generates an alternating magnetic field in the transformer core, and the time-varying magnetic field induces an alternating current in the output coils.